<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confident by Aylaar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836688">Confident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar'>Aylaar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Epic Friendship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Famous Harry, Gay Character, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Good Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Love, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, best friend - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Draco was sentenced to house arrest for six months and total loss of magic for two years, in that time he's integrated himself so deeply within the muggle community he struggles to adapt back to the wizarding way of life. Accompanied by his best friend Louisa Sparks, Draco finds himself in Edinburgh at a Montrose Magpies vs. Falmouth Falcons game, with the intention of retrieving his wand from Potter, who just so happens to be the Seeker for the Magpies and <i>exceptionally</i> fit.</p>
<p>A story of redemption, friendship and love. (Featuring a Mercedes driving sassy Malfoy and his bitchy sidekick muggle best friend)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! I'll be updating this fic every day (it is complete, but I'll be rolling it out at about 10pm GMT each day. There's 18 chapters in total, there's very little angst and it's mostly a fun, fluffy little fic.)</p>
<p>Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two years since Draco’s trial, he’d been sentenced to house arrest for six months and lost the use of magic for those two years. During that time, Draco had decided to integrate himself into the muggle world. Although he was grateful for Potter’s testimony, he did suffer from crippling depression in the six months he was stuck in Malfoy Manor. That was one particular place he never intended to return to.</p>
<p>Draco had bought quite a nice flat in London and decided since he couldn’t apparate, floo or fly he’d learn to drive. Currently driving down the A1 towards Edinburgh in his Mercedes, sat beside him his best friend. He often commented on the luxury some muggles tend to live in. Draco had done a lot of soul searching in his painful two years without magic, realising his utter mistake. </p>
<p>The Malfoy family had lost quite a lot of money due to reparations, but still held ample resources even afterwards. Narcissa had sold the Manor and moved to the south of France, she once commented she belonged there. It always brought a smile to Draco’s face.</p>
<p>These days, Draco kept to himself mainly - the only friends he had left from school being Pansy and Blaise, he did have quite a decent amount of muggle friends too, his best friend being a girl called Louisa.</p>
<p>Louisa emitted a confidence Draco envied, at five foot nine and long honey golden curls flowing elegantly down her back, she was never short of a date. It amused Draco that she was wildly uninterested in an actual relationship. Though Louisa did struggle personally, he’d met her at a support group for PTSD connecting immediately.</p>
<p>“Are we nearly there?” asked Louisa, still staring down at her new Joan Jonker novel. “Not long now” Draco smiled turning his head towards her briefly. “I’m starving,” she sighed, closing the cover of her book. Louisa opened the glove compartment and slid the book inside.</p>
<p>“I know you told me about the whole magic thing, but do you think this Potter bloke is actually going to return your wand?” She said, scowling at the open glove compartment. It had been an interesting conversation to say the least, Draco had expected Louisa to immediately conclude he was insane, especially since he couldn’t actually <i>show</i> her the proof, but as fate had it, Louisa’s older sister Bethany was a muggleborn witch, it was evident she loved her sister with her whole heart, Draco sometimes wondered what it would be like to have a sibling, or maybe someone who loved him as much as Louisa loved Bethany.</p>
<p>When Draco first met Bethany, she looked at him critically and told him if he hurt her sister she’d break his neck. The smirk that formed on Louisa’s lips could rival his own, she carefully told her sister that he was in fact gay, and if he wasn’t she wouldn’t be interested anyway. Draco protested highly at this.</p>
<p>Draco shrugged his shoulders, his hands gripping the steering wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white. “Probably not,” sighed, up ahead a roundabout sign posted for Edinburgh North stood at the side of the road, he turned his indicator on and waited for the traffic to clear. “I haven’t seen him for a long time” he admitted. </p>
<p>Louisa made a tutting noise and nodded. “Alright,” she bit her lip and closed the glove box. “Well do you know where he lives?”</p>
<p>Draco shook his head “I only know what Granger told me, he’s doing a Quidditch match in Edinburgh and she bought me tickets” he laughed. Louisa raised an eyebrow, there really wasn’t anything unattractive about the blonde, if Draco hadn’t preferred men he’d have snapped her up in a second. “You didn’t tell me <i>that</i>” </p>
<p>Draco smirked at her, turning the wheel as they drove round the roundabout, signalling off at his junction. “Buckle your tits Louisa, you’re about to see some hot sweaty men with wood between their legs.” He winked.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>****</p>
</div>When Draco finally arrived outside the arena, he could feel his heart beat wildly in his chest. Turning into the mostly empty car park, he remembered other wizards probably did not drive cars, it was an easy thing to forget if he was honest. Finding a space was easy though, which was the only upside to this whole debacle.<p>“Here we are,'' he smiled, parking his car beside a rather luxurious black Bentley. Louisa’s eyebrows shot up immediately as she saw the man exit the car. “Holy fucking hell, who is <i>that!</i>” she exclaimed, pointing through Draco’s black tinted windows at the man standing beside the black Bentley. Draco turned his head, he rolled his eyes. “Well, it seems we didn’t need the tickets to see Potter.” Louisa shot a sideways glance at Draco, a scowl on her face.</p>
<p>“That’s Potter? You said he was gangly and gross.” she moaned, shaking her head. Draco shrugged his shoulders, giving Harry a quick once over with his eyes. “He’s not bad,” he said, nonplussed. Sliding his Gucci sunglasses up his nose, Draco opened his car door and slid out. </p>
<p>Louisa immediately followed suit, brushing down her skin tight jeans from invisible dust. Pushing her own sunglasses up her nose, she moved quickly around the car and stood beside Draco, folding her arms.</p>
<p>Potter turned around, his eyes resting on Draco almost instantly. “Oh, Malfoy.” he said, his eyebrows knitting together. Louisa was right, of course she was. Gone was the gangly, undernourished boy he once knew, stood before him was some sort of fucking golden Adonis. Draco groaned inwardly. “Potter.” he greeted, nodding his head. Harry’s eyes moved to Louisa, he gave her a quick up and down look, before offering a smile. “Hello.” Potter said, nodding again towards Louisa, who was rendered speechless. There really wasn’t a single part of Potter that was unattractive, not in the slightest. Draco was sure it was the worlds way of fucking with him just once more, just for shits and giggles.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m actually here to see you,” Draco said, he kept his tone as neutral as possible even with his inner turmoil going on. “I actually got the tickets off Granger..” he trailed off, gauging Harry’s shocked expression. The man was all rippling muscles in his tight t-shirt and jogging bottoms, a golden tan that looked as though he’d been bathing naked in the sun for months. Draco really needed to get the image of Potter sprawled over a deckchair completely naked out of his brain.</p>
<p>“Oh?” Potter replied, a slight smile forming on his lips. “Why would you want to see me, Malfoy?” he asked, his eyes flicked towards Louisa once again, Draco frowned. He wasn’t surprised Potter would find Louisa attractive, the woman could pull any man she wanted to by just clicking her bloody fingers. It was a trait Draco wished he had for himself. The last Draco had actually heard from Potter was he was dating Ginny Weasley, who was also part of a Quidditch team. Holyhead Harpies, as he remembered it.</p>
<p>“Well, you see…” Draco looked down at his feet, he felt somewhat uncomfortable asking this particular question, he’d rehearsed it in his head for two years now, but now the day was here how do you ask your former rival for your bloody wand back? Especially the one he took from you?</p>
<p>“You have my wand.” he finally said, narrowing his eyes. Potter let out a short laugh, nodding his head. “I do, I’ll give it back to you after the match.” Draco was unsure why the dark haired wizard looked so amused by the question, he could feel irritation bubbling under the surface.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Draco finally said, turning his head towards Louisa, who had not said a single word. Louisa cleared her throat and looked up at Potter, Draco could tell she wanted to say something this was what she usually did - the woman always needed to think about what she said before she actually said it. </p>
<p>“Are you straight?” she asked, her eyes never moving from Potter’s face for one second, the man’s cheeks pinked slightly, he ducked his head down and cleared his throat. “Err, no.. I’m not.” he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Louisa rolled her eyes, linking her arm through Draco’s. “Why are all the hot ones gay?” she moaned, she pulled her sunglasses up on to the top of her head and nudged Draco lightly. Draco let out a snort of laughter. “I knew you wanted me, you saucy bint.” Louisa rolled her eyes again, shaking her head in dismay. “Come on, let’s find our seats.” </p>
<p>Nodding in agreement, Draco quickly arranged a place to meet Potter after the match and they went off towards the arena together, leaving Potter stood beside his Bentley looking utterly confused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are with Chapter 2. Next chapter will be uploaded around the same time tomorrow. Hope you like it! Thank you for the kudos guys! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Draco and Louisa had found their seats in the arena, and procured copious amounts of chocolate and popcorn, Louisa was looking around the arena wildly, she’d never seen anything as big as this. Of course Bethany was a witch, but she’d never really taken an interest in Quidditch, so Louisa had no reason to attend a Quidditch match. “Some of those guys are really hot,” she commented, pointing up at the illuminated banners of the men playing on either side. The largest billboard hologram had to be Potter, of course it did. Shirtless too, Draco was sure his brain was going to short circuit any minute now. Who’s bloody idea was this anyway? Shirtless! On a Quidditch banner! Scandal.</p>
<p>“I’ll have that one.” she smiled, pointing at the mess of red hair, freckles and pearly white teeth smiling back at him. Draco cringed, turning his head towards his best friend - the look of disdain evident on his face. “Are you serious, <i>Weasley?</i>” he moaned. Of course Louisa would have to choose Ronald Weasley as the hottest man on the team, if the world wasn’t torturing him enough. “Oh you know him then? You can introduce me.” She said, a wicked smile appearing on her ruby red lips.</p>
<p>Looking down at his mobile phone which had just alerted him of a message, Draco frowned, it was a text from his boss. Draco still hadn’t the heart to quit his job, he worked in a dentists’ office in London, when he was declared fit to use magic again, Blaise had been there - which was the last time he’d actually seen him. </p>
<p>“Oh yes, he’s very handsome,” she commented again, not taking her eyes off the billboard. Draco knew Louisa preferred redheads, but the thought never occurred to him she’d be attracted to Weasley. Draco wasn’t even sure Weasley was single, he knew he had broken up with Granger, who was now with Viktor Krum. It seemed Granger really had a thing for Quidditch players, it was certainly an awkward conversation when he’d asked Granger to send his apologies to Weasley, for as he so ineloquently put it ‘Bad shit I did wrong’.</p>
<p>“You’re mental.” Draco said, shaking his head. Louisa made a noncommittal sound, shuffling around in her seat. Granger had given him really good seats, obviously not in the box where he usually would’ve been, but they were excellent nonetheless. “Oh it’s starting!” Exclaimed Louisa, a bright smile on her face. Draco narrowed his eyes, he really loved this daft woman. Often, he wondered what his life would’ve been like had Louisa been his sister, they shared a connection unparalleled. Actually, he’d quite like Bethany as his sister too. It was funny to crave something you never had.</p>
<p>“Mm.” nodded Draco, his eyes travelling around the pitch, finally resting on the messy black hair of Potter, he knew why he’d sought him out immediately - the world and it’s chronic unfairness <i>obviously</i>. It wasn’t that Draco had his head buried deep within the sand for the last two years, it was more he lived in blissful ignorance. Draco was aware he didn’t really need a job, but he’d sought out employment at Blue Waves for something to do more than anything else. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know anything about Potter, he heard this and that from Hermione, but well..</p>
<p>“Oh this is exciting!” Louisa exclaimed, her head following the mess of red hair flying around the pitch. Draco was so busy in his own head he’d not even realised the match had started, he turned his head towards Louisa, a fond smile appearing on his lips. Draco felt a slight pang of guilt for not bringing her sooner, since Bethany was a witch Louisa wasn’t totally excluded from the Wizarding World, it was just that she couldn’t enter it without someone else. </p>
<p>It always brought him back to his younger self, how prejudiced he was against muggles, had his younger self met Louisa he’d never have looked at her twice, the thought of his life without this ridiculous woman gave him indigestion.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Draco nodded, his eyes still following the form of Potter. Draco couldn’t deny he was a decent flyer, but a seekers job was the most boring until you spotted the snitch. Draco also couldn’t deny that Weasley was an impressive beater, he’d definitely finessed his skills since Hogwarts. A rather painful flashback of ‘Weasley is Our King’ flashed through his memories. It wasn’t totally unusual for Louisa to find the brute attractive, he was alright, Draco supposed.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s only been six minutes and Potter has spotted the snitch.” Draco mused, pointing up at the man who took one of the most daring and impressive dives Draco had ever seen, his black and white Quidditch robes billowing in the wind. It was amusing now to think he believed his own self better than Potter, he wasn’t a bad seeker but he was a much better beater. This man was all strong muscles and fantastic skill, Draco found himself envying too many people these days.</p>
<p>“What does the snitch do?” Louisa asked, clapping her hands at every quaffle that entered the goal. Louisa enjoyed football, often Draco would find himself in a Wetherspoons watching a match with Louisa over a gin and tonic, it wasn’t unusual the woman would enjoy wizarding sports too.</p>
<p>Draco cleared his throat and dove into the inner workings of a Quidditch match, explaining what the quaffle did, the goals, it essentially wasn’t that different to football, except obviously the flying and the bats.</p>
<p>“So it’s like football-tennis?” she mused, once she figured the rules of Quidditch, Draco could tell she was enjoying it a whole load more, but he couldn’t help but notice her eyes following Weasley’s brutish form throughout the entire match.</p>
<p>“Seeker Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! The Montrose Magpies win!” the caller bellowed over the arena, Louisa jumped out of her seat clapping wildly. Draco followed suit, shaking his head in amusement, clapping his hands lightly. “Wow, they’re so brilliant!” Louisa beamed, she chatted enthusiastically as they walked up the stands towards the exit. </p>
<p>Draco had planned to meet Potter at the Hungry Horse which was about a mile away from the arena, an hour after the match ended. Draco secretly hoped Weasley would accompany him so he could show Louisa that he really wasn’t anything special - but another part of him wanted this to be over quickly so Draco could retreat back to London to the comfort of his flat, where his cat Meowth would be waiting for him.</p>
<p>Bethany seemed to take quite a liking to a children’s television program called Pokemon, in the spirit of friendship he’d agreed to let the girls name his pure white kitten, he ended up with the ridiculous name but it had grown on him after a while.</p>
<p>“Shall we go to the Horse now, or?” Louisa asked, her heels clicking against the pavement - Draco chewed his lower lip, debating on if that seemed maybe a little too eager, then shrugged his shoulder. “I suppose, couldn’t hurt to get some food before we drive back,” </p>
<p>Louisa nodded in agreement, once they were both back at the car, Draco pressed the button on his car key to unlock the Mercedes, slipping into the drivers side. Once Louisa had gotten in and fastened her seatbelt, Draco let out a sigh.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Louisa asked, placing a hand gently on his knee. It was something she did quite often, Draco still struggled to cope with emotions - something that the PTSD support group had managed to help with as well as his muggle psychiatrist, but there were times where he’d have a relapse, or he’d struggle.</p>
<p>“Just,” Draco looked down at the hand placed on his lap, he covered her hand with his own and smiled softly. “Nevermind, it’s just difficult after all this time.” he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before moving both of his hands to the steering wheel, he turned the key in the ignition and reversed out the space.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>****</p>
</div>About thirty minutes later, Draco and Louisa arrived outside the Hungry Horse. It seemed Edinburgh was a lot harder to navigate whilst driving than apparition, it didn’t surprise Draco but it did frustrate him quite a lot. He had absolutely no idea it was a one way system, after missing his turn the second time around he pissed almost every piece of traffic in Edinburgh off simultaneously by driving at twenty miles per hour.<p>They entered the restaurant together, he glanced around the room quickly - eyes resting on the dark hair of Potter, he was early. “Malfoy, over here!” Potter bellowed, gesturing his hand wildly. Draco let out a huff and held his arm out for Louisa, who took it with a smile.</p>
<p>“Malfoy, hey,” Potter greeted, gesturing for him to sit down at their table. Draco glanced quickly at Louisa, who’s eyes were glued to Weasley. Rolling his eyes, he unhooked his arm from Louisa’s and sat down in the booth beside Potter. They both appeared to be still wearing their Quidditch robes, however there was no musky smell of sweat he’d become accustomed to after a rigorous game of Quidditch, so for whatever reason they spelled themselves clean. </p>
<p>“Hello.” Louisa said shyly, sitting down beside Weasley. “Alright?” Weasley smiled, he kept his gaze on Louisa for a little longer than necessary - before catching the glare from Draco. “Oh sorry, is this your girlfriend?” Weasley asked, his cheeks pinking.</p>
<p>“No, darling, Draco here likes cock.” Louisa grinned. Draco cringed, he hadn’t known her to be so crass, she must really fancy the oaf in front of him. ‘Get some taste, darling.’ Draco thought, rolling his eyes again. Weasley’s cheeks went beet red, he nodded his head quickly and cleared his throat. “Right, so does Harry.” he said, making an enthusiastic hand movement towards Potter, who looked less than amused.</p>
<p>“Right, well…” Draco muttered, he really didn’t want to be here longer than he had to be, even if Louisa seemed to be hanging on Weasley’s every word. They’d started up a conversation about the Quidditch match, beside him, Potter groaned.</p>
<p>“Well you’ve lost your friend now, Ron’s never going to shut up about Quidditch for the rest of the night now.” Potter moaned, running a hand through his unkempt hair. Draco tutted.</p>
<p>“Food, then?” suggested Draco, looking up at Potter for confirmation. Harry nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.” </p>
<p>Draco couldn’t seem to get rid of the weird bubbling feeling in his stomach, like butterflies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter three as promised! Next chapter will be tomorrow at around 10PM GMT again. Tuesday (may) be a little later on at 11/12pm due to picking my brother up from hospital. If it isn't Tuesday it'll be Wednesday but I'll keep you all posted! ^.^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco had surprised Harry with his choice of food. The story went back a year ago when Draco and Louisa had found themselves in a small family owned cafe in London. It looked a bit battered from the outside, but it had been hailing for a good twenty minutes and they’d run in for shelter more than anything else. The only thing on the menu that really sparked any interest was the Full English Breakfast, it said sausages and Draco had drunk copious amounts of Gin and Lemonade beforehand. </p><p>As it turned out, it had been the best meal Draco had ever tasted. The sausages were done to perfection, the bacon just the right amount of crispy, baked beans - something Draco never thought he’d find himself eating were so rich and flavourful, with mushrooms and toast. It was heavenly. Since then all Draco seemed to order was the Full English, which always made Louisa cackle. </p><p>This pretentious rich boy eating peasant food, she’d said. Harry was no different he’d commented immediately when Draco ordered the Full English. “I didn’t think you’d like something like that,” the man had said, Draco rolled his eyes in response, placing the menu back down on the rack to the right of him. Harry had ordered the same thing.</p><p>Trying to get Louisa’s attention seemed to be a task in itself, she was completely absorbed in the conversation about Quidditch, from enthusiastic hand movements, her eye’s widening, to the smiles she flashed the red headed idiot, it made Draco’s skin crawl. Not because he found Weasley particularly abhorrent, but more because Weasley was an arsehole. In Draco’s honest to Merlin, slightly biased opinion.</p><p>“Wow, I’ve never seen Ron so interested in someone since Hermione.” Harry laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. Potter had been trying to get Ron’s attention for several minutes to no avail. Instead, Harry ordered a third Full English instead. Draco ordered the Caesar salad for Louisa and two Gin and Lemonades. </p><p>Potter ordered two Spiced Rum and Coke, which happened to be Draco’s second favourite drink. Not that he would admit that to Potter. “So, what have you been up to?” Potter asked nonchalantly, turning his head towards Draco. </p><p>Clearing his throat, Draco turned his attention to Potter and sighed. “I work in a Dentist’s office.” he watched Potter for a few moments, trying to gauge his reaction. The man was shocked, surely. “A Dentist?” Potter asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Nodding, Draco turned his head towards Louisa again. It was always a safe bet to turn his attention to her. Not that she was really paying any notice but he felt some comfort from his best friend, like it was a safe space. It was really unexplainable. “Yes, it’s called Blue Waves in London,” Draco said, he began to pick at the skin on his thumb, a nervous tick that he’d developed during the war. “I learnt to drive, I have a Mercedes.” he said, the skin around his thumb always red and painful, it didn’t really stop him from doing it though.<br/>Potter let out a noise of approval and nodded his head. “That’s cool, I obviously joined the Montrose Magpies,” he said, looking down at the dessert menu. Draco stole a quick glance in Potter’s direction, it seemed he was as uncomfortable as Draco which offered some comfort at least. “I was with the Cannons for a couple months before that, though.”</p><p>Draco nodded, he shifted around in his seat and settled against the back of the booth seat. “I see, I thought you’d have joined the Aurors.” he said, Draco hated making small talk. It seemed utterly surreal he was exchanging small talk with <i>Potter</i> of all people.</p><p>“Well, I thought about it but Ron got offered a place with the Magpies, they already had a seeker but a few months after I joined the Cannons their seeker retired, so here I am.” he said, shrugging his shoulders. Draco chewed his lower lip in thought, before nodding. “Okay.”</p><p>The conversation went a little stale, only rescued by the delivery of their food. It didn’t seem like he was going to get Louisa away from Weasley anytime soon, so he better get used to the feeling of unease. Picking up his knife and fork, he began to cut his sausages.</p><div class="center">
  <p>****</p>
</div>A few minutes after Draco had begun to eat, Louisa and Weasley turned their attention to their food. Louisa thanked Draco with a wide smile for ordering her favourite salad and they all tucked in to their food. Louisa asked Potter a lot of questions about being a seeker, as well as Quidditch in general. Weasley stole glances at Louisa several times.<p>It was all very sickeningly sweet. “Well, I suppose we better get going back to London,” Draco finally said, placing his knife and fork down on his empty plate. He downed the rest of his Gin and Lemonade and gave Louisa a look, which she knew all too well.</p><p>“Oh, but what about dessert?” suggested Louisa, giving Draco a pleading look. For such a petite woman, Louisa didn’t half know how to eat. Whenever they were in company they didn’t know so well she’d order a salad, but in private they’d gorge themselves on pizzas, kebabs, burgers, well anything really. </p><p>“I suppose..” Draco said, chewing his lip again. Potter cleared his throat and passed a wooden box over to Draco. “I er, nearly forgot,” Potter said, looking somewhat awkward. “Thanks for err.. Letting me use it.” he said lamely, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>Draco let out a snort of amusement. “I didn’t let you use it, you took it.” he shot Potter a pointed look, before the corners of his mouth turned up in amusement. Potter looked like a wounded deer in headlights. “You’re welcome.” he finally said, putting the man out of his misery.</p><p>“Do you want to share this one?” Louisa asked Ron, who looked down at the menu. The item in question happened to be thirteen different flavours of icecream in a boat, topped with smarties, flakes, chocolate sauce, wafers, M&amp;Ms and Merlin knows what else. Weasley’s eyes lit up like Christmas, nodding enthusiastically. </p><p>Harry shook his head in dismay. “I think Ron’s in love.” he said, turning his head towards Draco. The fond smile on Potter’s face reminded Draco of himself, every time he looked at Louisa. Sometimes, when Draco thought about it he wondered what the hell happened to him - he used to keep others at arm's length, they were just useful. It was true he still kept in contact with Blaise and Pansy, but they were never as close as he was to Louisa.</p><p>Even Bethany, who he didn’t know <i>extremely</i> well, he still considered a better friend than any of his old ones. It saddened Draco a little, but he knew after the war a lot of the Slytherin’s had either moved out of the country or didn’t keep contact because of his family loyalties. </p><p>“It would appear Louisa reciprocates.” Draco said, watching his best friend with interest. Louisa was a lot like himself if he was honest, she kept people at arm’s length too - she never fell in love. Too dangerous, she said. When Louisa was sixteen she’d met a man called Vincent who she’d fallen in love with hard, she’d been with him until she was eighteen, it was only two years but enough time for her to swear off love. </p><p>“What about you, Potter?” Draco asked curiously. It was definitely NOT because he was interested. Not at <i>all</i>. “What about me?” Potter asked, frowning at Draco. </p><p>“Are you in love?” Draco asked, he knew it sounded utterly ridiculous coming out of his mouth, but in his defence he was in uncharted territory and way out of his comfort zone. He idly wondered what his cat was up to.</p><p>“Me? No, er.. No,” Potter stammered, a blush rising up his neck. “I err-” Potter looked down at his hands again, making circular motions against the table with his index finger. Draco laughed, startling the dark haired wizard. </p><p>“It’s fine Potter, I’m not that invested in your love life.” he lied, though secretly pleased Potter was indeed unattached.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A massive apology for the lateness! My brother ended up getting out of hospital late last night so I had to drive down and collect him. I offer a double chapter as an apology &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they’d finished their desserts, Potter suggested going to the pub for a few drinks, to which Draco politely declined. He was already feeling somewhat tipsy from the two Gin’s he’d had waiting for Louisa and Weasley. The dessert they’d bought was so enormous they couldn't actually finish the entire thing. It amused Draco that Louisa was defeated by a dessert, but it seemed to amuse Potter more in Weasley’s case.</p>
<p>“Well this was actually nice,” Potter commented as they exited the Hungry Horse, he shoved his hands into his robe pocket. It was funny, Potter wasn’t really getting that many odd looks for his choice in clothing, when Draco first wandered down the street in London wearing his robes they’d looked at him as if he wasn’t right in the head. Draco looked up at Potter thoughtfully for a moment, before nodding in agreement. It was true, it was unusually nice. Turning his head towards Louisa, who was completely engrossed in a conversation with Weasley once again.</p>
<p>“Can I get your number?” asked Louisa, looking up at Weasley with a hopeful expression on her face. It really baffled Draco, Louisa’s ex boyfriend Damien was what he described many times as heinously attractive, so much so it should be actually illegal. The man was well kept, had a good job and all round a decent bloke, but she’d dumped him claiming he wanted something far too serious. Louisa had known Weasley for all of five minutes and he’d never seen her <i>this</i> interested in anyone before. </p>
<p>“Err, I have no idea what that is?” Weasley replied sheepishly, scratching the side of his head in embarrassment. Louisa raised an eyebrow and let out an uncharacteristic giggle. Draco frowned.</p>
<p>“Oh that’s fine, well I’ll give you mine and if you get one then you can text me?” she asked hopefully. Potter nudged Draco’s shoulder and gestured towards the pair of them, a smirk on his face. “Seems like Ron’s pulled,” he said, giving Draco a cheeky wink.</p>
<p>Draco snorted and shook his head. “They never last long with Louisa, I’m afraid,” he replied, looking up at Potter. “She’s not one for settling down.” Potter looked at her for a moment then back to Draco, shrugging his shoulders. “When you find your person, you know, y’know?” he said. Draco didn’t know actually, he’d never found his <i>person</i> he wasn’t even sure if there was actually a person out there for him.</p>
<p>It was something that frequently came up in his group therapy sessions, they’d consistently ask every week if Draco had met someone, claiming there was ‘someone for everyone’ he scoffed every time. There had been plenty one night stands, or idiots who decided he was interesting then found out that really, he wasn’t. No person.</p>
<p>“I didn’t realise you bought into all that bullshit, Potter,” Draco said dryly, narrowing his eyes. It seemed logical really, Potter was just the right amount of nauseating idealistic buffoon for the sentiment. Harry shook his head in disbelief, he stared at Draco for an uncomfortable amount of time, causing the blond to shuffle around on the spot, as though he was on display. The dark haired man looked thoughtful, like he was trying to piece together the enigma that was Draco Malfoy, before turning his head back to Weasley. “Well, I suppose not.” he finally said, stepping forwards. “Better go Ron, we have an early match tomorrow.” he said. Taking that as his queue to leave, Draco moved towards Louisa, linking his arm through hers. “Hotel then drive home, I suppose.” he mumbled. Louisa nodded her head and waved goodbye to Potter and Weasley.</p>
<p>“Draco, I could tell you liked him, why didn’t you ask him out?” she asked curiously, looking over her shoulder as they walked down the street. Draco let out a huff and shrugged his shoulders. “Heroes don’t end up with the Villains my dear Louisa.” he sighed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>****</p>
</div>After checking in to a Premier Inn just down the road from the Hungry Horse, Draco sat down on his clean linen sheets, looking around the sparse hotel room. It had certainly been a weird day. He’d planned to ask Potter for his wand, arrange a time to meet, collect the wand and leave. The entire walk to the hotel Louisa prattled on about nonsense Weasley had told her, chatting animatedly about the man. Draco knew he was heinously bias in regards to the red headed idiot, but he couldn’t help but wonder sometimes what his life would’ve been like if he’d taken a different path.<p>What if Harry Potter had accepted his offer of friendship at eleven years old? What if the man had been sorted Slytherin instead of Gryffindor? What if he’d helped the man slay the Basilisk instead of getting him into trouble? If he’d been there to assist Potter in the Room of Requirement instead of the dreaded fiendfyre? </p>
<p>It was that swirl of thoughts that always knocked Draco well off his kilter, there were thousands of different possibilities in the world, he’d learnt that from sitting in a science lecture one day, he wasn’t actually meant to be there but he’d walked into Leeds University and just sat down. </p>
<p>Infinite possibilities, maybe somewhere out there, there was a Draco Malfoy who married Harry Potter. Draco scoffed and shook his head. Standing up, he let out a sigh and pulled back the duvet of his bed, slipping inside. </p>
<p>It took Draco a long time to get to sleep, unable to push the wild thoughts running through his head to the back of his mind.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>****</p>
</div>The morning brought a bright new day, a day without having to see Harry Potter again. Draco knew his obsessive tendencies had not faltered over the years, but blissful ignorance was his most valuable weapon. Showering quickly and spelling his clothing clean, Draco exited his hotel room and walked down the corridor, towards the lobby where Louisa was already waiting, primped to perfection.<p>“Morning,” he smiled, kissing her on the cheek lightly. Louisa smiled in response, brushing a strand of her golden blonde hair out of her face. “Sleep well?” he asked, his eyes drifting around the large lobby towards the reception desk. “Yes, actually.” Louisa nodded, a light blush stained her cheeks. </p>
<p>Draco’s eyes moved back to Louisa, noting she was blushing, a frown appearing on his face. “Hm,” he mumbled, from the corner of his eye he noticed a flash of red hair, he groaned loudly. “You didn’t.” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. </p>
<p>Louisa cleared her throat and fiddled with the hem of her top. “Maybe.”</p>
<p>Weasley walked up to Louisa and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, causing the woman’s blush to darken. “Hello” she smiled up at him, receiving a blinding smile in response.</p>
<p>All this romance made Draco feel nauseous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Double chapter as promised! Thank you so much for the support guys! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco wanted to know every last detail of this sordid affair, even if it wasn’t strictly his business. After all, he had Bethany to contend with. How the bloody hell would he tell her Louisa shacked up with war hero Ron Weasley for the night? Bethany was even more of a gossip than Draco was, and that really was saying something.</p>
<p>“Care to explain this?” Draco said, gesturing towards the two of them. That annoying sheepish look sat on Weasley’s face once again, as though he didn’t have two brain cells to rub together and the cogs were grinding around in his brain trying to come up with a passable sentence.</p>
<p>“Ron and Harry came to the Premier Inn for a room too, apparently their usual place was full,” Louisa said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Draco knew that look all too well. “I saw Ron in the lobby after you’d gone up to your room and well…” she trailed off, looking up at Weasley for confirmation. The brute nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>Draco let out an exasperated sigh and nodded his head. He knew it was absolutely pointless trying to get through to Louisa when she was idealising someone, he was absolutely sure she had some sort of personality disorder but he’d never actually admit that to the woman, she’d be sure to bat him across the back of the head for the insinuation.</p>
<p>“Alright?” came a voice from the right of them, Draco turned his head, eyes resting on Potter, who Merlin’s absolute twatting beard looked even better than he did yesterday. He’d definitely showered, Draco could smell the slight hint of an apple scented shampoo. Wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Draco idly wondered if Potter had to use magic to get those clothes on himself, there was no way he’d be able to pull them up himself.</p>
<p>“Potter,” he greeted, a defeated tone in his voice. Louisa smiled brightly at Potter. “Hello! How are you this morning?” she asked. Draco knew this was delaying tactics, obviously the heathenous woman wanted to spend time with Weasley today, which meant Draco was stuck with an exceptionally shaggable looking Harry Potter.</p>
<p>He would complain, bitterly.</p>
<p>After exchanging pleasantries, they checked out of the Premier Inn and made their way down the street towards a small Cafe named ‘Luxe’. Once inside, Draco took the window seat, Potter sitting down opposite him. At least when the man was beside him he didn’t have to constantly look at him, it seemed fate really intended to conspire with him. Louisa sat down next to Draco, opposite Weasley. </p>
<p>They’d known each other less than twenty-four hours and they already seemed besotted with each other. There was no way Draco actually believed in love at first sight, but he was beginning to question his judgement a little.</p>
<p>“Are you two going to play footsie, share desserts and flash crazy eyes at each other?” Draco asked, looking down at the menu casually, inside he felt anything but casual.</p>
<p>“Oh hush Draco, you’re such a boring bastard,” chided Louisa, swatting his arm with the back of her hand. Louisa was just lucky he loved the bloody wretch. “What’re you having?” Louisa asked, looking towards Weasley, a smile never leaving her face.</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes and stared down at the menu, not catching the amusement on Potter’s face. It seemed like Potter’s favourite past time was now to watch Draco intently. It almost reminded the blond of Hogwarts, wherever he’d go in sixth year the oaf would be somewhere nearby. “Why don’t you take a picture, Potter,” Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Potter raised an eyebrow. “It’ll last longer.” he said, his eyes rising to meet the brightest, deepest emerald. </p>
<p>It really was so unfair how good looking Potter was. With his abs and his tight clothes, his stupid just shagged looking hair and those gorgeous eyes, it was almost as though he was a walking advertisement for blue balls. </p>
<p>“Have you got a camera?” Potter replied, a cheeky smile on his face. The edges of Draco’s mouth turned upwards into a slight smile, he rolled his eyes. “What are you having?” asked Draco, gesturing towards the menu. Pursing his lips, Potter snatched the menu out of Draco’s hand and began scouring the list.</p>
<p>“Rude.” Draco said, narrowing his eyes. Potter just let out a laugh.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>****</p>
</div>Draco had ordered a Full English, again. Potter had commented on it, again. It seemed to become a recurring theme, well it would if they did this again, which was <i>not</i> going to happen. Draco <i>definitely</i> didn’t want that.<p>“So what kind of stuff do you do at work?” Potter asked, still staring at Draco with interest. It wasn’t as unsettling as it had been previously, but Draco had to wonder what the man had to actually look at. Of course, Draco knew he was attractive but in that I want to murder you, resting bitch face don’t talk to me or I’ll skin you alive kind of way.</p>
<p>Draco cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. “Not a lot really, I book appointments, sign people in, file paperwork and pretend that I’m actually a valuable asset to the team.” he laughed, it caught Potter off guard a little, as though it was something rare you’d never see again from the blond. </p>
<p>“Sounds like you’re important,” Potter said, stabbing a sausage with his fork. Draco chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, before nodding his head. “I mean, who would book appointments without you?” Potter winked, shoving the sausage into his mouth.</p>
<p>The motion gave Draco all sorts of unwanted mental images, well he was sure they were unwanted. “The other person who works on the desk with me?” Draco suggested, smirking at Potter. Harry just laughed. “Touche.” </p>
<p>Louisa nudged Draco’s arm, it seemed she and Weasley had stopped chatting a good five minutes ago to watch the exchange between Draco and Harry, Louisa had that mischievous look on her face again, causing Draco to scowl at her. </p>
<p>“Ron would like to know if you wanted to go to their match today, he can get us tickets.” she smiled. The hopeful expression on the woman’s face was all she really needed, Draco was putty in her hands. It was weird how much he cared for this annoying, wonderful woman.</p>
<p>“Alright then, let’s go see another Quidditch match.” he said after a few moments, sounding utterly defeated.</p>
<p>“If we win, I’ll buy you a drink.” winked Potter. </p>
<p>Draco really wondered what his cat was up to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's late! Had a little crisis, but it hath been averted kind Sirs / Madames / Other </p>
<p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It just had to be Draco’s luck that the Magpies did indeed win, so here he sat in some dingy pub in Edinburgh opposite Potter once again, with Louisa to the side of him fawning over Weasley. It was becoming some sort of cosmic joke that was his life, he was sitting watching the Quidditch match wondering if he wanted them to win or not, while Louisa was utterly engrossed he phoned his neighbour to check on his cat, he’d left enough food out to feed the bloody cat for about ten years, but he worried nonetheless. As it turned out, the cat was fine.</p>
<p>“So, I have to ask,” said Potter, who sat casually leaning against the booth wall, circling the rim of his drink with his index finger. Draco raised an eyebrow. “How did you end up with a muggle best friend?” he finally added, he looked somewhat embarrassed to be asking the question, well he was either embarrassed or inebriated judging on the pink tinge to Potter’s cheeks.</p>
<p>The question caught Draco off guard somewhat, he knew it was coming - after all, Pureblood muggle hating Malfoy couldn’t possibly befriend a muggle, right? But at the same time he wondered if Potter dared ask. “I met Louisa at a group therapy session.” he said, looking down at his own drink. Draco had never really thought about it before, he had no prejudice during group therapy, by then he’d already decided that he was utterly wrong about the world. Their meeting was by chance and possibly one of the most important things to ever happen to him, in his own opinion of course.</p>
<p>“I see..” Potter said, nodding his head, as though trying to convince himself of something. Draco snorted and shook his head at the dark haired wizard, he picked his glass up and took a sip. “What?” he finally asked, looking up at Potter expectantly. </p>
<p>Potter merely shrugged his shoulders, mimicking Draco’s movements and taking a sip of his own drink. “Of all the people in the world I never would’ve expected <i>you</i> to end up with a muggle.” he said. Draco wasn’t sure whether he ought to be offended or not, after all the man in front of him put up with his constant jibes at his own best friend for years. Although Draco had made quite decent friends with Granger, he still had the awkward conversation regarding his past indiscretions.</p>
<p>“Mm,” Draco finally nodded in agreement, in all seriousness Draco blocked out the world only focusing on himself, his job and Louisa. Of course Bethany was a large part of his life too, but Bethany was a package deal with Louisa. “I can see why you’d think that.” Draco said, his voice faltering slightly. It was picked up by Potter almost immediately, Draco ducked his head down, avoiding the man's gaze.</p>
<p>“What’s your group therapy for?” Potter asked curiously, to be quite honest Draco had no idea why Potter seemed to want to keep their conversation going. It was the most awkward and uncomfortable situation he’d put himself in for quite a few years now, which was saying something considering his experience with their last receptionist at work. The man was lets say, handsy.</p>
<p>Draco looked up at him, turning his head to the side a little as though he was trying to figure Potter out, maybe the flicker of something in his eyes, a twitch of an eye, or the turn of a lip. Unfortunately, Potter had always and will always be an absolute enigma to the blond. “PTSD.” he said, shrugging his shoulders.</p>
<p>Potter’s eyes widened, he nodded slowly and cleared his throat. The other man was clearly awkward too, why the hell did he keep doing this? Draco was about to pull his newly returned wand out and just hex the bastard, maybe if he threw a few unforgivables around he’d get put in the Janus Thickey ward, because obviously he was losing his mind.</p>
<p>Potter began to ask him questions about the PTSD support group, why he went, if he’d done any other therapy, to which Draco explained all about his psychiatrist appointments. Because Draco had been stripped of magic, he struggled terribly. Part of his choice to integrate with muggle was his decision to see a muggle therapist. </p>
<p>Potter seemed genuinely interested in his recovery, which surprised Draco somewhat, he’d never thought himself and Potter would have a civil conversation but it went smoothly.</p>
<p>Another three drinks later and Draco was telling Potter all about his years without magic, about his job and everything in between, in return Potter told Draco all about his work with the Magpies. That was the one thing Draco couldn’t stand about being tipsy, or drunk. He seemed to pour his innermost secrets out to anyone that wanted to hear, a classic bartender overshare story and Draco had plenty of those.</p>
<p>Draco turned his head towards Louisa, immediately scrunching his face up. What he didn’t want to witness today, or ever for that matter was his best friend snogging the living daylights out of Ronald Weasley. Actually, he never wanted to think of <i>anyone</i> snogging Ronald Weasley. Draco often wondered if he hated the ginger git because he wanted Potter as his own friend, or because he was a Weasley, or an idiot. The thought plagued him for a few drunken moments before he turned his head back to an amused looking Potter.</p>
<p>“See, I told you, when you find your person…” He winked. Draco really couldn’t piece together Potter, part of him wondered if the man was flirting, then the other part wondered if Potter was just incredibly bored and trying to half assedly wingman his best friend. If that was the case, Draco was not the charity case Potter was looking for.</p>
<p>“Well I better go home I suppose,” Draco said dreamily, nodding his head. He thought back to his comfy couch, his furry cat, all the many blankets, throws and other random junk he’d bought over the years, he’d become somewhat of a hoarder. Muggle objects were very interesting.</p>
<p>Potter let out a snort, pulling Draco out of his comfortable musings. “What?” he asked the man, frowning. It seemed his eyes were no longer focusing properly, most unfortunate. Potter had a wide smile on his face, he looked very handsome like this.</p>
<p>“You do realise your house is like 400 odd miles away, right?” Potter said, scratching the back of his neck. Draco let out an uncharacteristic sort of cackle snort hybrid, his eyes widening as he realised his reaction. “Potter,” he said, trying to muster some sort of eloquence. “We’re <i>wizards</i> we can <i>apparate</i>.” he said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, completely forgetting he couldn’t apparate or leave Louisa, or even apparate whilst drunk for that matter.</p>
<p>“You’re pissed, I’m pissed, they’re going to shag again… I vote for pizza, hotel, movie.” Potter nodded his head, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. Draco let out an over dramatic sigh and smiled weakly. “Fine, you win, again.” the blond whined, though secretly a little pleased.</p>
<p>Louisa clapped her hands enthusiastically, like a child.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is an extra chapter to *hopefully* make up for my tardiness :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once all four of them arrived back at the Premier Inn, as fate would have it once again there were only two rooms available. Draco definitely didn’t want to share a room with Louisa and Weasley, of course he loved her to bits but there were certain parts of that woman even he didn’t particularly want to experience. So in one room housed Louisa and Weasley and the other Potter and Draco. </p><p>Once inside their room, Draco looked around and inwardly groaned. On the way back to the hotel he’d sobered a little, so everything didn’t spin as rapidly as it had been doing. He’d also eaten copious amounts of pizza on the way there, luckily Potter had bought four large pizzas from Dominos. </p><p>Draco sat on the edge of the bed and looked around, noting the small TV sitting on a wooden cupboard just off to the right. This room was quite a lot nicer than the one he’d been in last night, but obviously the lack of two beds posed a problem. “Do you think the Premier Inn would mind if I transfigured their bed?” Draco asked, frowning at the bed sheets.</p><p>Potter kicked the door shut with his foot and lay the pizza boxes down on a small table, below a large mirror. “Err, probably?” he said, shrugging his shoulders. Draco let out a huff and pulled himself up off the bed, walking to the table to snatch more pizza.</p><p>He didn’t really eat a lot these days, but he did enjoy the occasional food binge now and again. The last time he’d done it he’d gotten a sugar rush so intense it took three hours to come down, Bethany had never stopped laughing the entire time. They’d decided to watch Willy Wonka and Louisa stated you could <i>not</i> watch that movie without a lot of sweets. </p><p>“Wanna watch a movie then?” Potter asked, gesturing with his shoulder towards the square television. Draco nodded, feeling somewhat awkward again. The alcohol had helped loosen him up, but now he was sobering he felt the effects of his anxiety come back tenfold. It was really an annoying trait of his.</p><p>“Sure,” he finally said, wandering over to the television. Pressing the large button, Draco chewed his lower lip as he flicked through the different channels, resting on a movie he found familiar. “Oh, it’s Alice in Wonderland!” he exclaimed. Draco was always happy when he got something muggle right, Louisa called it an ‘endearing trait’ which he’d always assumed was code for you’re a bit of a plonker, aren’t you? </p><p> </p><p>Potter looked amused, he lay the pizza boxes down on the floor in front of the television and sat with his back up against the end of the bed. Draco looked down at the display, a pang of sadness shooting through him. He always wanted someone who would sit and watch endless amounts of muggle movies with him, eat junk food, pet his cat, buy zoflora, you know normal stuff? He’d always resigned himself to the fact he’d marry a muggle. Not that it was a bad thing, but he wondered if the person he married would be resentful they couldn’t cast magic.</p><p>It was something he thought about quite a lot, though he had also come to the conclusion that nobody would ever love him too so it really was quite a pickle he’d gotten himself into. </p><p>Sitting down on the floor next to Potter, Draco pushed his back up against the end of the bed too, his eyes resting on the side of Potter’s face for a moment. The man was attractive, he’d always had something of an obsession with Potter, in Hogwarts he thought it was just bitter hatred, but it had blossomed to something else over the years, he thought.</p><p>“Have you seen this one?” Draco asked, trying to make conversation. Draco was a serial talker, he would talk through any movie whether he’d seen it or not, often asking the other person what happens next or making up wild theories in his head then expressing them in vivid detail. Bethany had said it was the most annoying thing she’d ever seen in her life, and she had to put up with periods. Draco had cringed at that.</p><p>“Err, yeah I have.” Potter nodded, turning his head towards Draco. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, Draco ducked his head down a pink blush tinged his cheeks. “It’s a good one.” Draco muttered under his breath, his eyes wandering towards the television screen.</p><p>“Is Weasley a relationship kind of guy?” Draco asked, he knew he shouldn’t get too far into his best friends personal business, but he didn’t want to see her hurt either. He’d never seen Louisa this enamoured with someone so quickly. “Like, does he fuck em and chuck em?” Draco asked. </p><p>Potter looked at him with a raised eyebrow, scanning Draco’s features. He then shrugged his shoulders. “Ron was devastated when he broke up with Hermione, they don’t really speak much now either,” he sighed. “He dated Pavarti for a little while after, but she left him for Dean so that was even more awkward.” </p><p>Draco nodded his head, frowning at the pizza box in front of him. “So?” Draco asked, opening the box up. He took a slice of pizza and brought it up to his mouth, sniffing a little before he took a bite. </p><p>“So, yeah I guess so,” Potter nodded. “I don’t think he’d care that Louisa is a muggle, nor your best friend.” he added, as though it was a silent question. Draco smiled. </p><p>They watched the rest of Alice in Wonderland, Draco made commentary here and there, he jumped like an excited child at some parts, near the end of the movie Potter solely focused on watching Draco instead, he was intrigued by the blond. This was not the Malfoy he remembered, he always suspected there was more to the man than meets the eye, he found himself captivated in a strange way.</p><p>Harry Potter was not exactly short of dates, but he never found anyone that lured him in unawares. Only knowing this new strange wonderful Malfoy for two days, he wondered what the future had in store for him. It was truly a strange week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they’d finished watching the movie, they went on to watch a documentary about camels, which was in itself the weirdest experience of Draco’s life. He’d not watched many documentaries, nor did he really know much about camels. It was at least something to talk to Louisa about. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe we just watched that,” Admitted Potter, shaking his head in disbelief. They’d polished off two of the pizzas and Draco’s stomach was thoroughly stuffed. Draco let out a laugh and nodded his head. “Who knew there was so much to learn about camels?” Draco said, standing up. He shook his ankle a little and stretched his arms above his head, letting out a yawn.</p>
<p>Harry stood up too, a little closer than intended and he offered Draco a warm smile. “Time for bed I guess.” Potter said, looking towards the bed, then back to Draco. They stood awkwardly for a few moments, before Draco let out a laugh. </p>
<p>“Come on then Potter, if I knew it was this easy to get you into bed I’d have done it years ago.” he joked, walking around the left hand side of the bed. He pulled off his shoes and placed them beside the nightstand, then his jacket and threw it down on his shoes. Potter stood a little stunned, clearing his throat.</p>
<p>“Err…” he mumbled, slightly embarrassed. Draco rolled his eyes and slid into the bed, still clothed. “I was making a joke, Potter.” the blond mumbled, laying on his back. Draco felt the bed shift and continued to stare up at the ceiling. Harry lay down and let out a sigh of relief, and quite a loud yawn.</p>
<p>Draco was feeling a mix of discomfort and vulnerability, there was something oddly intimate about sleeping in the same bed as someone else, like you’re sharing the same space, for all Draco knew Potter could kill him in the night. Draco could hear a low, consistent thump from the next room, he squinted into the darkness of the room. “What’s that noise?” he whispered to Potter, trying to place it in his mind.</p>
<p>Potter let out a low laugh, turning his head towards Draco. “That, Malfoy, is the noise of shagging,” he said, clearly hiding none of his amusement. Draco scowled, he should’ve known that, <i>right?</i> “It might be Ron and Louisa for all we know.” he said, nudging Draco with his elbow.</p>
<p>Draco’s scowl deepened, he really didn’t want to think about Ron Weasley pounding his best friend. That was an image that he really didn’t need. “Lovely,” he drawled. Acutely aware he wouldn’t be getting to sleep anytime soon, Draco let out a sigh. “Do you want to play eye spy?” he asked, causing Potter to erupt into laughter. The man seemed to be fit to burst at any minute, it made Draco wonder what the bloody hell was wrong with him.</p>
<p>“Eye spy?!” Potter spluttered, sitting up on his elbows to look at the blond. “Are you serious?” he asked, grinning from ear to ear. Draco rolled his eyes and lifted himself up, propping his back up against the headboard. “Well we’re not going to get to sleep with Sir Shags-alot and his Mistress, Lady Sausage Wallet are we?” he groaned. This only caused Potter to laugh even louder, he fell back against the pillows, clutching his stomach. </p>
<p>Draco let out a huff and ran a hand through his hair. “What?” he said, poking Potter’s shoulder with his index finger. “What’s so funny?” </p>
<p>Potter looked up at him, still beaming. “You’re barmy.” he said, shaking his head. Draco frowned, then offered a small smile. “I’m glad someone noticed, maybe now they’ll put me in the Janus Thickey ward, I hear they have excellent bingo there.” his smile widened.</p>
<p>“Right, I’ll play eye spy with you then,” Potter said, looking around the darkened room quickly, he looked deep in thought, before he turned his head to Draco. “I spy with my little eye, something beginning with L.” Potter said, staring up at Draco with an intensity that made his skin prickle.</p>
<p>Swallowing, Draco looked around the room and began picking at the skin beside his thumbnail, he pursed his lips, before turning his head towards Potter. “Lamp?” </p>
<p>“Nope, try again,” Potter smiled.</p>
<p>“Litter?” he frowned. Potter shook his head, causing Draco to huff. “Loo?” </p>
<p>“Loo?” Potter smirked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, like a toilet,” Draco argued. “That would be a toilet, which is T,” Potter grinned “Try again.”</p>
<p>Draco groaned, pulling his knees up to his chest. To be perfectly honest he’d always been shit at eye spy but he had absolutely no idea what else to suggest, truth or dare seemed a little juvenile, or rather he didn’t really want to be spilling his secret to Harry bloody Potter.</p>
<p>“Light switch?” Draco offered, shrugging his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Yeah, good job,” Potter nodded, pulling himself up to lean against the headboard too. Draco looked around the room briefly. “I spy with my little eye, something beginning with D.” </p>
<p>Harry raised an eyebrow, looking around he rubbed the back of his neck, before turning his head towards Draco. “Draco?” he guessed. Draco frowned “What?” </p>
<p>“No I mean, is that the answer?” he chuckled. Draco’s frown deepened, he then let out a snort. “Oh, no, sorry.” he said, a blush staining his cheeks. Harry watched him for a few moments, something unreadable on his face, before smiling softly. “Dominos?” </p>
<p>Draco shook his head. Harry huffed, shaking his head. “Dick?” </p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes, a naughty smile on his face. “No, it’s not dick, though I wouldn’t mind spying one of those if I’m honest,” he said, trying to gauge Potter’s reaction. The dark haired wizard raised a challenging eyebrow, shifting a little closer to Draco.</p>
<p>“I could always get it out,” he winked. Draco swatted his arm and rolled his eyes. “Don’t be such a slag Potter.” though his voice held no malice.</p>
<p>After a few more bad guesses, Draco finally took pity on the man and let out an over dramatic sigh. “Well since you didn’t get the answer, I suppose I’ll have to tell you won’t I?” he said. </p>
<p>Harry gave him a wink and smirked. “Oh will you?” he said, his voice low and husky. Draco couldn’t work out if Potter was taking the piss or flirting, he wasn’t sure which one he preferred. If Potter had moved the duvet he’d be greeted with what that bloody voice caused.</p>
<p>“Mm,” Draco said, chewing the inside of his mouth. </p>
<p>“Tell me tomorrow,” Potter whispered, leaning a little closer. Draco’s heart almost stopped, he slid down the bed and cleared his throat, turning on to his side away from Potter. “Okay, goodnight Potter.” he said quickly, closing his eyes and pulling the duvet up to his neck.</p>
<p>He could feel Potter shifting around behind him, the only thing Draco heard after was the rapid beating of his heart.</p>
<p>He was so fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning, Draco awoke to an empty bedroom. It wasn’t entirely unsurprising Potter would’ve left before he woke up, then again they usually did that after they had gotten what they wanted from Draco. He would be a liar if he said it hadn’t stung a little. Draco was unbelievably close to making an idiotic mistake last night, kissing Harry Potter? What the fuck was that all about?</p><p>The thing that he was worried about the most was Louisa, how the hell would he be able to talk about what had happened? With Louisa obsessed with the ginger moron it would be nearly impossible to bitch about the Chosen One without getting her back up. When Louisa obsesses over someone she really does. Though this seemed different to Draco, he just couldn’t quite put his finger on it.</p><p>Wandering over to the discarded pizza boxes, Draco quickly tidied up the mess and made the bed. Letting out a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and cast a quick cleaning charm over himself. He really needed to get home, his boss had sent him a ton of messages already. </p><p> </p><p>Exiting the bedroom, Draco locked the door behind him and walked down to the lobby, where he met a rather dishevelled looking Louisa. The look on her face was pure elation, it made his heart skip a little. When he first met this woman, she was suffering pretty badly, he’d seen her turn into this confident beauty in front of him.</p><p>“You look pleased with yourself,” Draco smirked, handing his key card to the receptionist on the desk. “Good night?” he asked, nodding his head as the receptionist explained his card had been charged for the room. </p><p>Louisa blushed, ducking her head down. “Yeah you could say that.” she smiled. “Ron and Harry have gone off to do a match, they left pretty early though.” she shrugged. Draco nodded, that explained quite a lot, though he did wonder why Potter hadn’t told him about that.</p><p>Though why should he? Draco idly wondered if he would ever get over his incessant obsessing over the boy hero. Even before Draco had turned eleven he’d heard all about Harry Potter, by the time he’d gotten to Hogwarts he saw this boy as some sort of saviour, not of the Wizarding World, but of Draco. The rejection cut him deeper than he’d like to admit, but throughout the incessant bullying and taunting, deep down Draco just wanted the idiot to notice him.</p><p>“Did you have a nice time with Harry?” Louisa asked, looking at him with that searching look he knew too well. His emotions must’ve been written all over his face, but nevertheless he shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, fine.” he said, waving his hand.</p><p>Pursing her lips, Louisa nodded her head. One of the best things about her was the fact she did not press, she believed in letting you do things in your own time. Something Draco often wished his parents had learnt. He shuddered remembering his mother prying, rummaging around his bedroom after he’d sat staring at his cutlery one day instead of eating his dinner.</p><p>“Home then?” Louisa said, still looking up at Draco. Nodding, Draco held out his arm for her and she wrapped hers around his. “Are you seeing him again?” Draco asked, trying to keep the disdain from his voice. Someday, Draco would get over his hatred of Ronald fucking Weasley.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m seeing him when we get back to London.” she smiled. Draco frowned, but nodded. “Alright.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>****</p>
</div>It seemed Louisa’s obsession with Weasley stemmed a lot deeper than Draco first realised, considering she must’ve gotten him a mobile phone. The entire journey back to London from Edinburgh, which is a rather long one, she’d spent texting the idiot.<p>It wasn’t that Draco was jealous, but he worried about Louisa. It had only been two days since she’d met him, but then again Draco was a natural born worrier.</p><p>Pulling up in front of Louisa’s apartment, Draco smiled at her and bit his lower lip. “I’ll see you later, yeah?” he asked. Louisa nodded, still staring down at her mobile phone. Rolling his eyes, he waved his hand as she closed the car door and let out a breath he wasn’t sure he was holding.</p><p>“Fuck sake, what the hell?” he muttered to himself, shaking his head. Clutching the steering wheel tightly, Draco looked in his rear-view mirror and pulled off, unable to shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a mix between anxiety and irritability. What should’ve been a quick and relatively painless journey seemed to turn his head upside down instead. </p><p>Sending off a quick text as he waited at a red light, he let out a groan. Draco needed to talk to Hermione Granger. It wasn’t something he tended to do that often, she was a little more than he could deal with at the best of times, but nevertheless he knew he had to put his mind at rest.</p><p>Though he was sure the shittiest meet up in the entire world would be your former nemesis enquiring about your ex boyfriend. </p><p>His mobile phone pinged, he looked down at it and smiled. The reply came “Yeah, meet me at the usual bookstore at 6?” Draco quickly replied “See you there” and threw the mobile down on the empty passenger seat.</p><p>His mind wandered back to Potter as he passed through the London streets, he was looking forward to seeing his apartment again, especially his cat. As Draco pulled up outside his flat, his eyes settled on the jet black hair of Harry Potter. </p><p>He really couldn’t catch a break. Stood there with a Domino’s Pizza, Potter had a weird smile on his face.</p><p>But fuck he looked fit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing here?” asked Draco as he exited his Mercedes, he wasn’t even sure how Potter knew where he lived. If he had to hazard a guess he’d say Louisa, the sneaky bitch. Potter shrugged his shoulders casually and walked forwards, passing the pizza box towards Draco.</p><p>“I thought we could have pizza and watch a movie? I brought a few with me,” Harry smiled, waving the boxes in his other hand, Draco raised an eyebrow, he had absolutely no idea why Potter was here really, they weren’t friends.</p><p>“Alright,” he finally said, nodding his head. Gesturing towards his front door, Draco stood in front of his door for a few moments, as if mentally preparing himself then exhaled. Opening the door with his keys, he walked through and held the door for Potter, who frowned.</p><p>“No wards?” Potter asked, closing the door behind him after he entered. Draco merely shrugged his shoulders. “Not really much point, I live in muggle London and I’m rarely in the Wizarding World,” he walked inside, through the corridor and into the kitchen, pacing the pizza box down on his kitchen counter. “I can’t say anyone has ever really tried to find me.” Draco finally added. He turned around to face Potter, who was looking curiously around Draco’s kitchen.</p><p>It was painted quite nicely, a simple white - all the kitchen counters were black marble top but the cupboards themselves were white. There was illuminated lighting underneath the cabinets, with a microwave, toaster and a large range cooker in the middle, surrounded by a kitchen island.</p><p>“Very nice,” Potter said, nodding his head. He ran his hand along the kitchen counter top and bit the inside of his mouth. Draco shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the kettle, which sat beside the sink and clicked it on. “It’s home.” Draco said, a small smile on his face.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Draco spotted his cat. He’d been worrying about the bloody thing for days now, his smile changed to a full grin as Meowth ran into the kitchen and jumped up on the counter. “Hello, did you miss me?” He asked, giving the cat a little stroke behind the ears. Meowth purred.</p><p>“I bet you did, do you want some food, good puss cat?” Draco cooed, he leaned forwards and rubbed his face on the cat, causing Potter to let out a chuckle. “I didn’t realise you liked cats so much, Malfoy.” He said, moving towards the two of them.</p><p>Meowth looked up at Potter, startled for a moment, he didn’t really go out much - Draco tried to encourage the darned cat but to no avail. Meowth was a bit of a spoilt cat, with the finest food and the finest pet beds, basically having free reign of Draco’s entire house. “You don’t really know much about me, Potter.” Draco pointed out.</p><p>“I suppose not, no.” Potter said, he looked perhaps disappointed. Draco chewed the inside of his lip and let out a sigh. “So, you wanted to watch movies, yes?” </p><p>Gesturing towards the archway to his living room, Draco walked through and entered a light and breezy living room, a large corner sofa sat in the middle of the room with a glass coffee table in the middle, the room was carpeted in plush cream, long cream and silver curtains hanging from the floor length windows. The room had quite a lot of plants adorning it, as well as photographs. Most of them were random canvases Louisa had picked out for him, however near the back of the living room sat a collage she’d made for his last birthday.</p><p>Potter walked in behind him, scanning the room. A smile appeared on his face, he turned his head towards Draco. “This is exactly as I expected it to be however,” He winked. Potter’s eyes travelled to the picture collage and as if hypnotized, he walked towards it.</p><p>Draco sat down on the sofa, crossing his feet and watched Potter with interest. It was almost as though the man was absorbing everything that was <i>Draco</i>. “This is nice,” Potter said, looking up at it. Draco began to explain he’d called one tacky when he’d visited Louisa’s sister, Bethany’s house and so for his birthday last year Louisa and Bethany took it upon themselves to make one for him.</p><p>When he’d received it he rather liked it, it was full of pictures of himself, Louisa, Bethany and even some of Meowth. Louisa had decided they needed a weekend away, she’d rented a caravan in Butlins, which was of course a bit too tacky for Draco’s taste he found he rather enjoyed himself.</p><p>“I’ve never been on holiday.” Potter admitted, he turned away from the canvas, his eyes resting on Draco. A fond smile appeared on his lips, he walked to the couch and sat down beside him. “I brought Lethal Weapon, Lethal Weapon 2 and Lethal Weapon 3,” Potter said, passing the DVD boxes to Draco, who took them with a smile. “Oh, I like those, which is your favourite?” Asked Draco, he looked down at the boxes and he could tell Potter had watched them before, the disk boxes were quite worn, a rip on the plastic sleeve of Lethal Weapon 2. </p><p>“Lethal Weapon 2,” Potter smiled. “It’s a good one.” He stood up, eyeing Draco’s large flatscreen mounted to the wall and frowned. “I really never would’ve expected you to have a television, I mean it’s basically the feature of your entire room.” He chuckled, walking towards the television. He looked around for a DVD player, finding one on a small mounted shelf just off to the right of the television.</p><p>“Yes well, I’m full of surprises clearly,” Draco drawled, rolling his eyes. This really was the most surreal experience of his life. Once Potter had gotten the dvd put in the player, he grabbed the remote, jogged to the kitchen and reappeared a few moments later with the pizza box, which he placed on the coffee table in front of the sofa.</p><p>“Ready?” He asked, giving Draco the goofiest grin, he could feel his heart melt a little for this strange man.</p><p>“I suppose.” Draco said, narrowing his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>